


New Paths and Newspapers

by Gamerqueer



Series: The Journey of Kyalin [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, F/F, Intoxication, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerqueer/pseuds/Gamerqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been three years since Kya ended the relationship with Lin, and their lives have moved in very different directions. But whether they like it or not, feelings linger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is only two chapters long. The first is about Kya, and the second is about Lin.

Kya sat cross-legged on the floor of her new house with a wooden box in front of her—the last of her things to be unpacked. After four years of living in the Southern Water Tribe, she had finally moved out from her mother Katara’s house to one next door. If anyone asked, she would tell them she had moved because she felt her mother would finally be able to live alone. The truth however was that Katara had been the one to push the move out. After a few minutes, Kya opened the box. Inside were dozens of newspapers and even more newspaper clippings. Over the past few years, Kya had been getting several Republic City newspapers shipped to the Southern Water Tribe. Each one in the box had a story involving Lin, and some even had pictures.

 Kya had not heard from the metalbender since the breakup after their short-lived attempt at a relationship three years prior. The waterbender had written a few times in the months after, but Lin had never replied. Kya sighed and shuffled through the box. She picked up her favorite of the papers: _Beifong Busts Bison Bandits_.  She chuckled as she thought of how the glib title would have irked Lin. As Kya dug through the box more, she came across the small stack of letters she had received from Lin while they had been together. She tossed them back in the box and glanced at her fireplace. “Guess there’s no point in keeping all this shit anymore,” she muttered. She took a deep breath and dumped the box of papers into the fire. Her eyes grew wet as she watched the papers crinkle and burn until nothing remained but black bits at the bottom of the logs.

As the waterbender continued to stare at the fire, there was a quick tap on the door.

“Kya! Open up, you old lady! I’ve got your birthday present!”

“Fuck. It’s my birthday.” Kya put the lid back on the now empty box and opened the door to her small house. “Hey Nuniq,” she said flatly.

At 25, Nuniq was 15 years younger than Kya and carried a youthful energy with her wherever she went. She removed her boots and pulled the hood of her parka down, revealing she had let her long dark brown hair down from the braid it was normally tied back in. “Why the face?” she asked, pushing Kya’s shoulder.

Kya rolled her eyes and nudged the bag under the younger woman’s arm. “What’d you bring for me?”

Nuniq set the bag on the floor then put her arms around Kya’s neck and kissed her. As they kissed, Nuniq pushed her toward the bedroom. Right as Kya’s tongue began to feel at her lips, she pulled away and sat on the bed. “Here’s the first part of your present.”

Kya laughed. “What’s so special about that? I get you in my bed all the time without turning 40.”

Nuniq got back up and reached in her bag, pulling out a carved phallic object in a leather harness. “I got this from a new shop in town.” She tossed it to Kya then took off her heavy coat and sat back down on the bed. “You’ve never gotten me in bed like this before.”

Kya eyed the object in her hand and cracked a smile. “Damn. Are you sure this isn’t just a present for you?”

“I think you’ll find something you enjoy doing with it.” The younger woman slid down the pants under her own skirt. “You can do anything you want to me. _Anything_.”

Kya raised an eyebrow. “You up for smoking a bowl first?”

“I _did_ pick up a special strain as another part of your gift,” replied Nuniq. She dug into her bag and pulled out a smaller bag full of lilyweed then tossed it to Kya, who dropped the sex toy to catch it.

Kya brought it to her nose. “Fuck yes. I needed this.” She went over to a cabinet and pulled out her favorite pipe then loaded it, lit it with a match, and took a deep breath.

“Hey save some for me,” whined Nuniq.

Kya smiled and passed her pipe to the younger woman then took it back after Nuniq had taken her hit. She set the pipe on a nearby table and picked up the leather harness. “I hope you’re ready for this.”

* * *

 

Kya lay naked across the furs on her bed, running her hand through Nuniq’s dark brown hair. The air around them was thick with the smells of sex and lilyweed, and Nuniq reached over to fill her pipe once again. Kya smiled as she watched her. “Don’t forget mine.”

Nuniq lit her pipe. “What?” she asked, blowing smoke Kya’s direction. “Did my lithe young body tire you out?”

Kya sat up and pushed her gently. “Fine. I’ll do it myself, brat.”

The haze of smoke soon filled Kya’s small bedroom as the two women continued to indulge themselves.

“So what’re you gonna do now that you’re 40? Any wild plans?”

“No. Thanks for the sex and drugs, but let’s forget the birthday thing.”

Nuniq took another long hit on her pipe. “Sure. How about that Avatar thing then? Tonraq and Senna’s girl?”

Kya exhaled smoke. “Korra? Yeah. It’s been pretty obvious for the past few months. The kid’s been running around blasting fire and rocks for anyone who’ll watch.”

“But those White Lotus guys confirmed it!”

Kya set her pipe down and leaned back. “Yeah.”

Nuniq set hers down as well and moved behind Kya to massage her shoulders with some water. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just really fucking weird,” Kya sighed. “That little girl has Dad’s spirit.”

The younger woman laughed. “Well yeah. That’s how the whole Avatar thing works.”

Kya put her arms behind her head. “It’s different when it was your own dad.”

Nuniq continued to massage Kya’s back. “Of course.”

The world around Kya began to blur slightly as she began to feel the effects of the potent strain of lilyweed. “There’s just so much shit going on, and of course I had to open that fucking box right before you came in.”

“What box?”

Kya felt tears in her eyes. “Just a box with a bunch of Lin stuff. It’s like, I really didn’t need that shit today. Spirits.” She picked up the pipe once more. “I fucking loved her. I loved her for fucking years, Nuniq. But I couldn’t stay with her after I saw her treat the criminals like that.” Tears fell on her cheeks. “She was like one of those fucking evil cops, Nuniq. Fucking evil. But she’s not. That’s not her. I know that’s not her,” she whispered.

Nuniq bent the water she was using for the massage back into its pouch then took the pipe away from Kya and wrapped her arms around her. “I think you’ve had enough for tonight. It’ll be okay.” She kissed the top of Kya’s head.

Kya’s tears flowed uncontrollably now. “I thought I could spend my life with her. When Mom was my age, she and Dad had all three of us and had already changed the world tons of times,” she sniffled. “I’m just a fuck up. Can’t even keep a damn relationship. And most of the world doesn’t even know I exist.”

Nuniq squeezed her hand. “You’re not a fuck up. Think of all the people you’ve helped here.”

“You and Mom could have run the hut without me. You’re a great healer,” Kya grumbled.

“Maybe. But it’s not just that. You’ve taught the people here so much about the world. Most of the people don’t know shit outside of the Southern Water Tribe, but you’ve helped all of us to learn and grow. And your mom loves having you here…and _I_ love having you here.”

“Fine,” Kya sighed. She wiped off her face and closed her eyes. “Sorry for being a whiny jerk. You’re really great. Thanks for the presents.”

Nuniq kissed her cheek. “I have more if you’re up for it.”

Kya yawned. “I’m too tired to fuck or smoke again now.”

Nuniq laughed and went over to her bag once again. “It’s something else.” She lifted the bag onto the bed. “I know betrothal necklaces are a Northern thing, but my family’s from the North and—”

Kya’s eyes shot open. “Nuniq I like you a lot—I really do! But we can’t get _married_. I can’t do that. I can’t—”

“Just listen.” Nuniq touched Kya’s hand and removed the items from her bag: some uncarved stones, a leather strap, and some small metal tools. “I brought this so you could make your own necklace. You are independent and strong but also compassionate and sweet. You are your own person. I thought maybe you’d want to…”

Kya brought her lips to Nuniq’s. “This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten.”

Nuniq smiled. “I’m glad you like it. Maybe you should wait till you’re sober to carve it though…”

Kya laughed. “Good idea. I’m pretty fucking high.” She gathered up the supplies, set them on the table next to her bed, and lay back with Nuniq in her arms. Even with the world still slightly fuzzy from her high, the younger woman’s words made her feel calm. _You are your own person._


	2. Chapter 2

Lin sat at the counter at _One-Eyed Wong’s_ and threw back her second whiskey. She glanced around and found she was the only customer in the bar. “Where the fuck is everyone?”

Wong sighed and meticulously scrubbed the bar. “That new place down the street has a _radio_. People can _listen_ to pro-bending matches while sipping their fancy little drinks…”

Lin reached out and touched his large tattooed arm. “Fuck the drinks and pro-bending and that fucking radio. It’s all nothing compared to your good service here, Wong.”

“Aww thanks, Lin. You want another?”

“Fill it up.”

Wong poured her glass to the top. “You’re my best customer. This one’s on the house.”

“The best customer at a dive bar…I’m not sure that’s much of a compliment,” Lin grumbled.

Just as Wong was about to reply, the door swung open, and metalbending Officer Song and firebending Officer Takura walked in.

“Song, you brought the new girl here to spy on me?” questioned Lin, sipping her whiskey.

Takura bowed. “He did no such thing, Chief Beifong. Officer Song has just been showing me the nightlife around the city. It is much different from the Fire Nation capital.”

Over the past year, Lin had made an effort to connect the elite metalbending force with Republic City’s smaller firebending and waterbending forces. A few people, including Takura, had recently moved from high-ranking positions in the forces of the Water Tribes and Fire Nation to Republic City to provide leadership and training. It was hoped, by the United Republic Council and the leaders of the nations, that this deal would improve the security of the most important city in the world’s newest nation.  

“No need for bowing here. Take a seat, kid,” Lin replied.

Takura began to bow again then caught herself and sat next to Lin. “Thank you, Chief Beifong.”

Song went to sit down as well until Lin stopped him, standing up herself and pushing him off to the side. “You stay standing, Song.”

Song chuckled. “What’s wrong, Chief?”

“Are you trying to flirt with the new arrival?” Lin whispered. “If so, that is highly inappropriate.”

“Flirt? No way. She has a wife and a kid on the way. She’s just been dying to see you outside of work, and I figured you’d be here in this shithole.”

Lin raised an eyebrow and motioned for Song to sit then sat back down as well. “Get these two whatever they want on me.”

“I’ll just have a beer,” said Song.

Takura smiled. “I’ll have a glass of your finest red—”

“We have _beer_ and _whiskey_ ,” said Wong with a grimace.

Takura’s smile faded and she blushed. “Oh…I’ll have a beer then.”

Wong nodded and soon slid their drinks to them.

“So Takura, you’ve got yourself a pregnant wife?” asked Lin.

Song’s eyes widened as he sipped his beer.

Takura’s face grew even redder. “Yes…she is due in two months. We are both very excited.”

Lin finished the rest of her drink. “So how’d you go about doing that?”

“I think that’s a little too personal, Chief,” interjected Song.

“It’s okay,” said Takura with a smile. “I make no secret of it. My wife and I found a nice donor who has features similar to mine and is a strong firebender. We were then able to conceive with the help of a doctor back in the Fire Nation.”

The world shifted around Lin as she tried to remain on her barstool. “That—that is something I for one have never heard about,” she slurred. “Two women? Making a baby?”

Song glanced back and forth between the Chief and Takura. “Chief, let’s be sure Takura knows that we are total accepting of her family unit…”

Takura’s face was red-hot. “Please, it is okay! I promise! You can ask me anything, Chief Beifong!”

Lin held up her hand in Song’s face. “Accepting?! You know Kya? The Avatar’s daughter? Well we got really close… _really_ close.”

Song raised his eyebrows. “You’ve had a lot to drink. Why don’t we help you home?”

Lin left a wad of yuans, far more than enough, on the counter then stuck a finger at Takura. “You. Walk home with me. Song’s being a real dick in the mud.”

“I’m not sure that’s how the expression…” Song began.

Lin stood and patted Takura on the back. “I need to get to know our new recruit.”

Takura stood as well. “That sounds great. Do not worry, Officer Song. I will make sure Chief Beifong gets home safely.”

Song ran his hands through his short hair. “Okay then.” He took a long sip of his beer. “The Avatar’s daughter? Really?”

* * *

 

“I dunno why she left me! Things were going—things were going really damn good. I felt close to her, ya know? Like something special. Something special—but it was all for shit. Fucking shit,” Lin slurred. She was on her third drink since inviting Takura up to her apartment.

Takura sipped at the glass of whiskey. “Have you tried talking to her recently?”

Lin cackled. “Talking to her?! You think that’d change anything? She’s selfish and wants to be fucking alone.”

“It does sounds like she meant a lot to you though.”

Lin nodded and downed more whiskey. “It all happened so damn fast, but I fucking loved her. I fucking loved her,” she muttered.

Takura touched Lin’s hand. “Chief Beifong, you are a great woman. You will get the chance to love again.”

Lin looked up, cheeks red from the alcohol. “Maybe…” She began to lean forward—her face to the firebender’s, but the woman jerked away.

“Chief Beifong! I’m sorry, but I think you’ve had too much to drink! We cannot do that. You’re my superior…and I’m married.” Takura stood. “Thank you for the drinks, and I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”

“Fuck!” Lin stumbled to her feet. “I’m sorry, Takura! I’m not thinking right!”

Takura nodded. “I know. It’s okay. Have a good night. ” She turned and left the apartment.

Lin slammed her fist down on the table, leaving an indent next to the few others already present. “Why the fuck did I try to get all kissing on her?” she groaned. “I’m a fucking fool.” She grabbed the whiskey bottle from the counter and fell back on the couch, drinking from it. She felt tears coming, but she wiped them away before they could fall.  “I’m too old to be this fucking lonely,” she muttered.

She stood, went to the bedroom, and opened a drawer. Inside were all the letters Kya had written her and a few newspapers that contained stories mentioning the waterbender. She flipped through the papers until she found one with a picture from a few months ago. On it, Kya posed with the little girl, Korra, the Avatar. Kya and Katara stood with their hands each on Korra’s shoulders. Both smiled; however, while Katara’s smile looked hopeful and genuine, Kya’s looked nervous and forced.

“Hope you’re having fun babysitting your fucking dad,” Lin said with a hiccup. “Your dad’s a toddler. That’s what you—that’s what you get.” She lifted the bottle for another sip, but it fell from her hands and into the drawer. The harsh liquid seeped into all the papers of the drawer. “Fuck!” Lin growled, trying to rummage through and find something dry to save. But it was no use. She slid to the floor, and sadness shook her body. “I’m too old. It’s time to move on.”

Her eyelids grew heavy, and no one’s words touched her mind but her own. _It’s time to move on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is. Kya seems to be handling things a bit better. But they are both moving on, growing up. The next fic will be about their reunion after Zaheer. I realize this one was short and a bit sad, but I promise the Kyalin reunion will be worth the pain!

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, the character Nuniq was mentioned in "Wasted at the Wedding". Also, you get the story of Kya's necklace.


End file.
